Mochi, Clover, and the Hetalia dudes in Truth or Dare: Fangirl Edition
by MochiLovesGilbert
Summary: Clover (fellow fanfic writer), myself, and the boys are back with another game of truth or dare! But this one is different, the dares/truths can be anything that makes you fangirl (pairing the countries with yourself or with each other!). Dares/truths can be left in the reviews. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYY GUYYSSSS**

**Clover, the nations, and myself are back with another truth or dare, adding the contest winners Sapphire and Phantom!**

Phantom: SAPPHIRE! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME CLEAN! THEY COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!

Sapphire: Yeesh, calm down *trotting down the stairs*

Phantom: It would be a big help if you cleaned up the weapon room.

Sapphire: Why? I don't see anything wrong with it D:

Phantom: There's blood on some of them and THEY'RE LAYING ALL OVER.

Sapphire: *looks* Fine -_-

Mochi: *climbs in from window*

Clover: *follows Mochi*

Snicker: *follows Mochi and Clover*

Mochi: WE'RE HEEERRREEEE :D

Clover: WOOOOOOOOOO

Snicker: W00T

Mochi: *walks into the basement* Oooh. You were right, it is big.

Snicker: I wish we had a basement like this v.v

Clover: *pats Snicker's shoulder* It's okay…

Phantom: O-Oh hey guys… *basement is still a bit messy*

Mochi: :o

Clover: Do you want some help cleaning?

Phantom: That'd be fantabulous.

Mochi: I'll help tooooo~

Snicker: Yeah :D

Sapphire: *finishes cleaning the weapon room* Oh HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY~

Mochi: Heeeeyyyy~ :D

_~Time skip~_

Mochi: ALL DONE :D

Phantom: Woo :DDD

Italy: *walks into the basement* Ciao~

Mochi: Ita-chan… ;;-;; *hugs*

Clover: *hugs Italy* :'D

Snicker: ITALYYY *hugs*

Germany: *follows behind him*

Mochi: :O GERMANY. DID YOU GET BUFFER?

Germany: Why do you ask me the weirdest questions -_-

Mochi, Clover, Phantom, Sapphire, and Snicker: It's fun :D

Prussia: Yo!

Mochi: ^*o*^ *hugs Prussia*

Sapphire: :/

France: Bonjour my beauties~

Sapphire and Phantom: *death glare at France*

France: NYEH D: *hides behind Clover*

Clover: -_-

Mochi: France, you're such a slut :D

France: OFFENSIVE D:

Mochi: *pats France's shoulder*

England: I'm here.

Mochi and Snicker: :O IGGY'S SEXYNESS HAS ARRIVED *glomps England*

England: This happens EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

America: *walks into basement* Sup.

Phantom: *glares*

Snicker: ^*o*^ *hugs America*

Russia: Russia is here.

All hosts/co-hosts: *glomps Russia*

Lithuania: *follows behind Russia*

Mochi: Oh yeah! Sapphire~ I told Russia to bring Lithuania along just for youuuu~

Sapphire: :'D *hugs Lithuania*

Japan: *walks in*

Phantom: JAPAN~ *hugs*

Japan: I-I don't understand…

Canada: *walks in with most of the nations ignoring him*

Hosts/Co-hosts: CANADA :DDD *hugs Canada*

Canada: O-Oh. Hi.

Mochi: ROMANO. GET DOWN HERE, I SEE YOU AND SPAIN.

Romano: Shit. -_-

Mochi: Hi Romano :D~

Romano: Shut it, crazy woman.

Spain: Hey! That's not very nice to a nice person like Mochi

Mochi: He's right. I could just lock you and Spain in a closet for the whole game, but I might be nice today ^^

Romano: You're almost as crazy as Russia -/-

Russia: *looks at Romano* You kol'd?

China: *walks in, sees Russia, hides* Neh…

Mochi: *glares at China*

China: Ah, not you too DX *cowers in fear*

Mochi: ;3

**We'll get started with the dare the next chappy~**

**Don't forget to send in dares/truths to make you fangirl, they can include you and the country or the countries with each other~! (See Author's Note in the first T or D for more). Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	2. Chapter 2

**:FFF**

**Well, the contest winners have given me a few dares and so you will get a dare filled chapter o.o? (Snicker is my sister who had few appearances in the other fic as well, if you forgot).**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do so in the first chappy o.o) Hetalia is not mine.**

Sapphire: WE HAVE SOME DARES~

Mochi: Shoot away gals :D

Phantom: *ahem* Well… *looks at list* the first one says to have a German Sparkle Party.

Germany: -_-

Prussia: FUCK YES!

Mochi: *turns on German Sparkle Party* WOO *starts dancing*

France: *starts grinding with England* :DDDDD

England: EH? *tries to scoot away*

France: *keeps doing it*

Mochi: KEEP GOING FRENCHY. I WILL GET MY YAOI FILL!

England: WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING THIS?

Snicker: It's fun :3

England: I hate all of you -/-

Hosts/Co-hosts: We love you too :D

France: *still grinding against Iggy*

Mochi: Okay…France…you can stop…

England: Help me…

France: Angleterre is getting turned on by my sexual moves though D:

Mochi: *grabs a brick* DON'T MAKE ME.

France: 0.0 *hides behind Clover*

Clover: You won't find help here. =_=

Mochi: *puts brick away* OKAY, let's get on with this thing.

Clover: *slaps France* GET OFF ME, FOO

France: *sits in spot next to Iggy*

Phantom: *looks at the list* Hmmm… the next one is…

Sapphire: *looks at the list and finishes for Phantom* Phantom has to dress up in her favorite cosplay outfit :O

Phantom: I don't wanna D:

Sapphire: Do it or I burn your Death Note.

Phantom: NO D:::

Sapphire: DO IT.

Phantom: Fine ;n; *puts on Punk!Fem!England cosplay outfit*

England: o.o

Phantom: …What are you looking at, git?

England: Jeez, is that what I act like o3o?

Phantom: Yes, love.

England: -_- I feel like an ass.

America: You act like one :D

Mochi: *pats England's shoulder* It's okayyyyyyy. We can all act like asshole at some times :D!

Phantom: Alright wankers *looks at the next dare on the list* Aha!

Sapphire: What? *looks at the list* o_o

Phantom: We need to bring out the clones and we have to kiss them, and whoever gets a bigger reaction from the countries wins.

Clover: NOOOOOOOO DDDX

Mochi: *pats Clover's shoulder*

Snicker: Do I have to 0.0

Phantom: Nope, we don't have a clone prepared.

Snicker: *phew* Thank God…

Phantom: Sapphire~! Bring the clones in, love!

Sapphire: *brings the clones of Phantom, Sapphire, Mochi, and Clover*

Phantom: Thank you.

Romano: So wait…for this dare whoever gets the most out of us aroused wins?

Phantom: You bet~

Romano: *disgusted look on face*

Spain: *smirks and kisses Romano's forhead*

Romano: *blushes and slaps Spain* Bastard.

Phantom: Let us begin :D *kisses Phantom clone*

France: *bites lip and crosses legs*

Mochi: France is gone…

England: *gets up and fast walks to the bathroom*

Snicker: England's gone.

Phantom: *continues kissing clone*

Japan: *nosebleed*

Clover: Wow, I'm surprised that Japan could hold on for that long.

Phantom: *stops* How'd I do?

Sapphire: Well you got Japan to have a nosebleed, which is 10 points…England got aroused so that's 5 and France did too, so that is 3…

France: Why am I only worth 3 points D:

Mochi: Because everything arouses you.

Snicker: So your score is 17 :o

Phantom: Yay~

Sapphire: Now Clover's turn.

Mochi: Well, we should at least give them the chance to recover from their arousals.

Snicker: Yeah. IGGY! COME!

England: *walks back from the bathroom* What…?

Mochi: Is London okay :3?

England: 0.0 AGAIN WITH THE AWKWARD QUESTIONS.

Snicker: WELL? IS IT? *getting up in Iggy's grill*

England: Y-Yeah… o_o

Phantom: Good ;D

Mochi: France, are you over yours yet?

France: Oui.

Sapphire: Japan?

Japan: *whipes blood from nose with tissue* Hai.

Mochi: NOW THEN. CLOVER. KISS YO CLONE.

Clover: NO.

Mochi and Phantom: YES.

Clover: NO.

Mochi: Clover, you aren't going to win this.

Clover: Fine -/- *walks up to Clover clone and kisses it*

France: *crossing legs again*

Snicker: France is gone.

America: o_o *nose starts dripping a little blood*

Mochi: America's gone.

Japan: *crosses legs*

Phantom: Japan's gone.

Mochi: CLOVER KEEP GOING!

Clover: -_- *keeps kissing the clone*

Canada: *puts Kumajiro on lap*

Sapphire: Aaaaannnndddd Canada's done.

Snicker: You can stop now, unless you wanna keep going. *writing things down on a clipboard*

Clover: *stops*

Snicker: Hmmm… France is 3, Japan 10, America is 7, and Canada is 12…

Sapphire: So you got…32 points o_o

Clover: 0.0 H-How…?

Mochi: *grabs Clover's hand and slaps it* Good job, gurlfrand :D

Clover: Thanks… -_-

Phantom: Everyone calmed down?

Nations: Yep.

Mochi: Alrighty then. *kisses Mochi clone*

France: *covers crotch* My crotch hurts DX

Snicker: France is gone.

Prussia: *bites lip and crosses legs*

Clover: Prussia's gone.

Japan: *blood starts dripping from nose*

Sapphire: Japan's done.

Mochi: *stops*

Snicker: You got…let's see… Prussia's 7 points…

Phantom: So you got 20 points.

Mochi: Hoorah :D

Sapphire: *sigh*Let's get this over with -_- *kisses Sapphire clone*

France: *runs to the bathroom*

Mochi: Jeez that was fast o.o

Romano: *bites lip*

Clover: *stares at Romano*

Romano: O_O *blood drips a little blood*

Snicker: Romano's done. *writes on clipboard*

England: *grabs tissues*

Phantom: Iggy's done.

Sapphire: *stops*

Snicker: Let's see… 16 points.

Clover: Yay. I won. -_-

**Well that concludes this chapter. There's one more dare from Phantom and Sapphire that I'll put in the next chapter~ Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	3. Chapter 3

**:O**

**Sorry for being late. I've been sleep deprived lately and haven't had enough time to get on with the show. But here it is :D**

Phantom: Alright, Mochi this next one is for you. *looking over the list*

Mochi: Mmkay.

Phantom: You gotta kiss a nation other than Prussia :O

Mochi: Hmmm… *looks around the room*

England: Pick someone already -_-

Mochi: *smirks* Okaaaay. * walks up to England and kisses him*

England: O_O!

Mochi: *stops* ;3

England: Why me?!

Mochi: 'Cause. First it's Prussia, then you, then Canada.

Canada: :D

Sapphire: Alright, that's all we got for now.

Mochi: Oky doke :D Well let's welcome our first reviewer, Crazy Awesome Neko!

Crazy: HAYYY GUYSSS :D

Mochi: HAI 8D

Nations: Meh.

Clover: Alrighty~ So what do you have for us :o

Crazy: Well, first *hugs America* I love you man!

America: Haha! Thanks! I am the hero XDDDD

Snicker: Meh.

Crazy: Alright next one. Iggy, gimme a scone bro.

England: *gives scone*

Crazy: *eats* Hmm… *falls to the ground*

Phantom: :o

Sapphire: So that's what happens when you eat them…

Crazy: *long pause, head jolts up* I REGRET NOTHING. *lays back down*

Mochi: *pokes tummy*

Crazy: NYEHH *hops up*

Snicker: :D

Crazy: … I LIVED :D

England: -_- *sulks in the corner*

France: *sneaks over to the corner*

Mochi: *looks over to England in the corner* IGGY NO! THAT'S THE RAPE CORNER!

England: Hm? *sees France* UWAHHH!

France: There's no escaping now, Angleterre~! Ohonhonhon! *rapeface*

Clover: And he was so young… *wipes tear from eye*

Snicker: v_v *mourns*

England: IT'S NOT LIKE I'M DEAD! *fighting off France*

Mochi: Riiighhht… ANYWHO, what's next Crazy?

Crazy: WELL, *takes stick of celery out of pocket and bonks Italy on the head with it* You are a fairy princess!

Italy: I am~?

Phantom: *runs to cosplay closet and grabs fairy princess costume and hands it to Italy*

Italy: *puts it on* I feel pretty~ :D

Crazy: FRANCE. GET OVER HERE.

France: Yes~

Crazy: Grab Ita-chan and take him over into the kitchen!

France: …Okay… *does as told*

Crazy: *grabs a carrot out of other pocket and bonks Germany on the head with it*

Germany: Owch! *rubs head*

Crazy: Germany! You are the knight and you must save Italy from France or else France will do things!

Sapphire: *grabs knight outfit from cosplay closet and throws it at Germany* PUT IT ON!

Germany: *does as told* Alright…

Italy: Germany~ Save me :D

Germany: *walks over to France and whacks him on the head with a spoon and grabs Italy and takes him over to the circle*

Crazy: Okay, only two more. CANADA!

Canada: Yes?

Crazy: DO YOU THINK I'M LOUD?

Canada: …Yes…

Crazy: Okay :3 and can I snuggle with Kumajiro for a bit?

Canada: U-Uhh…sure… *hands Crazy Kumajiro*

Crazy: *snuggles* So soft~

Canada: B-Be gentle…

Crazy: *hands Canada Mr. Kumajiro* There :3

Canada: Thanks…

Crazy: Okay one last one! Everyone do the Harlem Shake!

Mochi: *grabs stereo, plays the Harlem Shake and does the beginning part of the dance*

Nations: *all get up and start wiggling around and dry humping each other*

Clover: WHY DO I COME TO THESE PARTIES?

Mochi: BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND :D

Snicker: *wiggling around* WOOO!

Phantom: :DDDDD

Sapphire: THIS IS AWESOMEEEEE

Crazy: Alright! That's all I got for now~

Mochi: Mmkayyy.

Crazy: BAIIIII *hops through portal*

Sapphire: We have some more dares~

Phantom: Indeed.

Mochi: Take your best shot ladies :D

Phantom: This first one's for Sapphire. You gotta kiss Lithuania.

Sapphire: *blush* Okay…

Lithuania: *blushes* Uh… *kisses Sapphire*

All hosts/co-hosts, except Sapphire: Aww~

Lithuania: *stops*

Sapphire: *blushing*

Phantom: OKAY, next one. This game. It is lacking one crutial thing. Yaoi.

Mochi: D: YOU'RE RIGHT D:::

Phantom: DO NOT FRET, we will fix this. *rolls di with pairing names on each side, lands on SpaMano*

Romano: Bastards…

Sapphire: *still dazed from the kiss*

Phantom: Spain, pull Romano's curl and then kiss him passionately!

Spain: *smirks and grabs Romano's curl*

Romano: Fuck! Let go of my curl!

Spain: *tugs on it a little*

Romano: *moans quietly and almost starts drooling*

Spain: *kisses Romano passionately*

Sapphire: *snaps out of it* :o *sniffs air* I SMELL YAOI!

Mochi: *tissue clamped on nose*

Phantom: ^*o*^

France: Ohhh~ This is turning into a full make out session!

Prussia: Go Spain!

Spain and Romano: *making out*

Mochi and Sapphire: *fall to the floor, rapidly bleeding from the nose*

Snicker: Guys, I think you should stop before my sister dies o_o

Spain: *stops*

Romano: *pulls away, panting* …ASSHOLE! *slaps*

Spain: *rubs cheek that Romano slapped and laughs*

Romano: *blushing*

Sapphire: Okay now. RUSSIA. CHINA. YOU. KISS.

China: Aiya! Never!

Russia: ^J^ *grabs China and kisses him*

Sapphire: *nosebleed*

Mochi: *starting to recover from the last thing* Oi… *sees Russia and China and starts nosebleeding again*

Russia: *stops* Become one, da?

China: Meh… *blushes*

Mochi: *wipes the blood of face* I'm good.

Sapphire: *does the same* Me too.

Phantom: That's all.

All host/co-hosts: *turn into nekos*

Mochi: :O I'M A KITTY :DD

Snicker: Me too :D

Sapphire: PHANTOM WHAT'D YOU DO.

Nations: *stares at the hosts/co-hosts*

Phantom: I took one of England's potions and put it in the punch :D

Sapphire: Then why didn't any of the countries change?

Phantom: Pffft! They drink alcohol!

Mochi: :o *plays with tail*

Clover: *pokes Mochi's cat ears*

Mochi: *ear twitches* Nyah.

Snicker: *plays with Clover's tail*

Mochi: OH WAIT! We have another person with some dares! Welcome, Maple :D

Maple: Heyyy :3

Clover: Yo.

Snicker: What'cha got :o

Maple: WELL, *claps hands together*Germany and Italy have to kiss :D

Germany and Italy: *look at each other*

Italy: *kisses Germany*

Mochi: Aww~ My OTP :'D

Snicker: *hugs Mochi* Me too ;u;

Clover: Cute c:

Phantom and Sapphire: :o

Italy: *stops and smile* Ve~ *hugs Germany*

Maple: Okay next, *gives Russia a sunflower* you're the best Russia ;D

Russia: Thank you ^J^

Maple: Next! *kisses Prussia cheek* You're cute~!

Mochi: *almost rages but calms down* I made this, and it's the fangirls' game *breathes in and out slowly*

Maple: Alright, my brother wants some AustroSwiss.

Mochi: Alright. I'll call 'em up.

Prussia: WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT PUSSY AUSTRIA HERE D:

Mochi: BECAUSE. WHAT THE FANGIRLS/FANBOYS WANT IS WHAT THEY GET. Unless it involves hosts kissing or doing anything sexual with each other. I forgot to mention that rule ;3 *calls up Austria and Switzerland*

Austria and Switzerland: *arrive in a matter of seconds and walk into the basement*

All hosts/co-hosts: WELCOME :D

Maple: NOW. Austria. Switzerland. Kiss now!

Austria: Never!

Switzerland: …I'm leaving.

Phantom: NO. YOU TWO WILL KISS RIGHT NAO *takes out sword*

Austria and Switzerland: o_o

Switzerland: Fine… *kisses Austria*

Austria: O_O

Mochi: *walks over to get some punch* I don't very much ship it, but that's okay :D

Maple: ^*o*^ *takes pictures*

Austria and Switzerland: *stops* Can we leave now?

Sapphire: *sigh* If you must…

Austria and Switzerland: *leaves*

Mochi: Thanks for the dares Maple! I really appreciate it :D

Maple: You're welcome! I'll be off now *walks through portal*

**Wow. Hope that was long enough for you guys. And for the people who write reviews and such about me breaking the rules, UM. I WROTE A FANFICTION LIKE THIS BEFORE. I KNOW I'M BREAKING THE RULES AND I'M DOING IT FOR A REASON. It's more fun this way :3**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	4. Chapter 4

**AWMG. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR BEING LATEEEE DDX**

**I was just writing other fics and editing some of them and I couldn't get to this one and I was busy :C Happy belated Easter btw ^^'**

**But I'm here now so let's roll :O**

Sapphire: Phantom, kiss Japan.

Phantom: :DDDD

Japan: O_O

Sapphire: OPOPOP! NOT SO FAST. You have to put on a slutty Canadian Mountie outfit and dance and sing to Canadian Please :3

Phantom: -_- I hate you.

Sapphire: You have to do it or I'll throw you in the closet with Prussia :O

Mochi: _ *takes out brick, writes "Bitch" on it and puts it against Sapphire's head*

Sapphire: OKAY OKAY, Then I'll throw you in the closet with France o.o

Mochi: *puts brick away* Better ^J^

Russia: *claps* There was almost pain :D

Mochi: I knowwww :DDD

Phantom: *puts on the slutty Canadian Mountie outfit on and turns on Canadian Please and starts dancing and singing whorishly*

Sapphire: Okay, now you can kiss Japan.

Phantom: YESSS :D *makes out with Japan*

Mochi: What else ya got gurrrlll.

Sapphire: Well, AMERICA.

America: WHAT *stuffing face*

Sapphire: Why'd you keep the toy soldiers Iggy gave you when you were younger :?

England: Y-You kept those…?

America: *gulps* Uhm…yeah…

Mochi: WELL?

America: I kept them…uh…because it was a good memory…?

Snicker: Aw :D

Clover: Aw…NOW USUK.

Mochi: WAIT A MINUTE, WOAH. WHEN DID YOU START LIKING YAOI?

Clover: Uh…

Mochi: Why don't you tell me these things DX *grabs Clover by shoulders and shakes her*

Clover: _ *dizzy*

Snicker: MOCHI STOPPPPP *tackles Mochi*

Nations: O_O

Sapphire and Phantom: *stand in spot and watch*

Mochi: GERRR! OKAY! GET OFFFF

Snicker: *gets up* Okay. Next one ^^?

Sapphire: America and Russia become one :D

Snicker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dives at Sapphire*

Clover and Mochi: *holds Snicker back*

Sapphire: 0.0

Mochi: Hurry! I can't hold the beast much longer DX

America: I don't wanna "become one" with the commie D:

Russia: Da, I don't want to become one with the stupid capitalist.

Sapphire: DO IT OR I SEND PHANTOM AFTER YOU.

America: *flinch* Do we have to actually become one or are we just gonna kiss.

Mochi: *mouths "Just make them kiss"*

Sapphire: Ugh. Fine. You two just have to kiss.

America and Russia: *look at each other and frown*

Phantom: JUST DO IT ALREADY.

America and Russia: *stand there awkwardly*

Sapphire: URGGG. *walks up to them and forces their faces together making them kiss*

Mochi and Clover: *covering Snicker's eyes*

America: *pulls away and runs to the kitchen* MUST WASH THE TASTE OF COMMUNISM OUT OF MY MOUTH!

Russia: *runs into bathroom* Get the Capitalism off of me!

Clover and Mochi: *releases Snicker*

Snicker: At least I didn't have to watch ;-;

Phantom: OKAY NEXT. Sapphire dress up in your Fem!Russia cosplay and make out with Lithuania.

Sapphire: *back, wearing the Fem!Russia costume with a lead pipe before Phantom finishes*

Phantom: Okay…now go make out with Lithuania.

Lithuania: W-What?

Sapphire: *makes out with Lithuania*

Phantom: Okkaaaaay. The last one we have is for England.

England: Okay.

Phantom: Why when I put ketchup and salt on your scones they taste like French fries?

England: T-They do?!

Phantom: Yeah!

England: I never tried that so how would I know o.o?

Clover: I have some stuff!

Mochi: SHOOT GURRLLL.

Clover: England, America, Italy, and Japan have to hug me. AND JAPAN CAN'T FREAK OUT.

England: *hugs Clover*

America: *hugs Clover*

Italy: *hugs Clover*

Japan: *shakily hugs Clover*

Clover: Yay :D

Mochi: Why can't I get hugs like that ;-; *sulks in corner*

France: I'll give you a hug. Ohonhonhon~ *walks over to Mochi in the corner*

Mochi: NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! *runs out of corner*

Prussia: DON'T RAPE MY FRAU!

France: I can't help it! I have a vibe that she wants me!

Mochi: NO. ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS FRANCE. *throws brick and France's head*

France: Owch! My glamorous head! *holds head*

Prussia and Mochi: *fist bump*

Clover: GUUUUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I'M NOT DONE YET.

Mochi, Snicker, Sapphire, and Phantom: What else?

Clover: England and America have to make out :3

Snicker: AHHH NOOOOO

Mochi: *tackles Snicker* GO ALREADY.

England: Let's get this over with -_- *makes out with America*

America: 0.0 *kisses back*

England: *stops*

Snicker: RELEASE MEEEEEE.

Mochi: I'd run Clover. RELEASE THE KRAKEN! *frees Snicker*

Snicker: *runs at Clover*

Clover: AHH! *runs*

Mochi: I told you to run.

**Again I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyyy sorry for being late guys D:**

**I've just been so busy lately and all that…But don't forget to R&R.**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS. I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE DX**

**I'm failing one of my classes right now so I'm trying to step up my game with extra homework and stuff because I do NOT want to take that class over the summer o.o**

America: *sitting on Snicker* I got her :D

Clover: *panting and hiding behind England* Oh thank God!

Mochi: Well, now that that's over with, whose next to dare :o?

Phantom: I HAVE A LISTTTT *whips out list from pocket*

Sapphire: Oh no…

Phantom: FIRST, congrats to Clover on joining the NYC :D

Clover: NYC?

Phantom: National Yaoi Club silly C:

Sapphire: Continue with the list~

Phantom: Okay. Germany, make out with Italy and don't deny that he is your lover~

Germany: Why must you people do this to me ._. *walks over to Italy and kisses him pationately*

Italy: *kisses Germany back*

All hosts/co-hosts: *nosebleed and faints*

Germany: *stops and sits next to Italy*

Phantom: *looks at the list and grins* NEXT! America, you cannot eat fast food for a week ^^!

America: WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Phantom: You heard me.

America: *sits on the floor on the brink of tears*

Snicker: *hugs America*

Phantom: Okaay! Next, Germany must watch the 10 hour version of Nyan Cat :D

Germany: NEIN! I will never!

Sapphire: OHHHH BUT YOU MUSSTTTTTT *hands him a laptop with the 10 hour version of Nyan Cat on it*

Germany: NEIN.

Prussia: The awesome will get him :D! *gets duct tape and tapes the laptop to Germany and ties his hands behind his back* Masterpiece.

Phantom: Okay, while Germany's doing that, MOCHII~

Mochi: What :o

Phantom: You must look through Sapphire's PruCan folder.

Mochi: Okay C:

Sapphire: *phew*

Mochi: *looks through it and nose starts bleeding* SO HOTTT

Snicker: I WANNA SEE~ *peeks over Mochi's shoulder and nose starts bleeding*

Phantom: Okay that's all I have.

Mochi: *wipes blood up with tissue* Err, next we have Holy Germans!

Holy: Hey Phantom! Hey Sapph ^^!

Phantom and Sapphire: Hey :D

Mochi: THROW THEM DARES AT US GIRL.

Holy: Okay first, Clover! Kiss your Hetalia crush ;3

Clover: *blush and walks over to England and kisses him*

England:*blushes and sort of kisses back*

Mochi: They grow up so fast :'D

Clover: *stops and sits back in spot*

Holy: Okay next, England, Germany, Russia, and Romano must strip down to their boxers and France can't molest any of them :D

France: Why do you all assume that I would do such things?

Mochi: Because you will.

England, Germany, Russia, and Romano: *strip to boxers*

Mochi, Clover, and Snicker: Hotttt…. *drool*

Holy: NEXT! All host/co-hosts must sing and dance to the Stereotype song and be as offensive as possible C:

Mochi: HIT THE MUSIC!

Prussia: *turns on the Stereotype song*

All hosts/co-hosts: *starts singing and dancing*

_~Time skip (end of song)~_

France: *woof whistles*

Mochi: DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BRICK.

France: *shuts up* 0.0

Holy: Next *pulls out box of Pocky* let's play the Pocky game guys :D

Mochi: I LOVE THE POCKY GAME :DD Especially with yaoi pairings :3

Holy: Germany and Italy have to, Spain and Romano do, Japan and America do, and Russia and Canada have to C;

Snicker: YAY YAOI. *mumbles* Even though there's AmeriPan in this :F

Clover: WELL GET TO IT Y'ALL.

Germany and Italy: *take a stick and Pocky and start munching at opposite ends until their lips meet*

Mochi: YAOI OVERLOAD *nosebleed explosion*

Holy: *hands all the hosts/co-hosts tissue while clamping one around own nose*

Spain and Romano: *repeat what Germany and Italy did*

America and Japan: *do the same*

Russia and Canada: *do the same as all the rest*

All hosts/co-hosts/guest: *massive nosebleed* SO MUCH ALL AT THE SAME TIMEEE

China: How do you girls find this so attractive! Crazies…

Holy: Hoho~ Next dare is for you darling~ You have to dress up as a Neko!Maid outfit.

China: NO.

Mochi: DO IT OR I'LL GET RUSSIA ON YOUR ASS.

China: *puts costume on* ._.

Holy: *kisses China* ^^

China: *blush*

Holy: Okay that's all I have ^^

Mochi: Thanks by the way ;D

Snicker: I HAVE A DAREEEE

Clover: Oh no o_o

Mochi: Shoot sista :P

Snicker: AS REVENGE FOR THE LITTLE USUK MOMENT, I dare you to do a seductive dance to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song :D

Clover: DO WE EVEN HAVE THAT SONG HERE?

Mochi: *pulls out laptop and searches it up on YouTube* There's a little something called YouTube darling, and he happens to be a very good friend of mine ^^

Clover: Damn -_-

Sapphire, Phantom, and Snicker: WORK IT GIRL.

Clover: *stands on table* Hit the music ._.

Mochi: Gladly~ *hits play*

Clover: *starts dancing*

France: *takes out camera and video tapes*

Clover: I'll kill you after this -_-

France: At least there'll be evidence~

-_Song ends_-

Clover: THANK GOD.

Snicker: You're welcome ;3

Mochi: OHHH. MAPLE IS BACK WITH MORE DARESSS.

Maple: HAI.

Phantom: HAY GURLLL.

Maple: FIRST AND FOREMOST, Romano and Italy have to switch personalities! Same with Canada and America.

Romano and America: WHY?

Romano: I can't act like that idiot!

America: I can't be quiet!

Canada: I can't be loud ._.

Maple: DO IT.

Romano: *starts acting all girly* VEEEE~ DOITSU I LOVE YOUUUU

Italy: Um…tomato bastard?

America: *shuts up and sits in corner*

Canada: I-I'm the hero!

Snicker: They seem very troubled o.o

Maple: Okay, while that transpires, Russia~ Can I wear your scarf?

Russia: *death grip on scarf* Niet.

Maple: Pleeeeeeeaaaassseeeee Q^Q

Russia: *sigh* Fine. But we share.

Maple: OKAY :D *runs over to Russia and snuggles with him under the scarf*

Mochi: Anything else :o

Maple: Oh yeah! IGGY. GET YOUR PIRATE OUTFIT, WEAR IT AND BE SEXY.

England: I don't even have it with me!

France: Oui~ You do! It's in your car.

England: SHUT UP!

Mochi: Go get it Iggy~

-_Time skip of Iggy getting into his sexy costume_-

England: There -_-

All girls in room: *glued to England's feet* HOT.

**I'll get to the rest of your dares in the next chapter Maple, don't you worry~**

**Again, REALLY sorry for being late. I have testing this week in school and it's crazy ._. Don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you guys start yelling at me, writers block and lack of other good fanfics to read have been eating away at my brain, and so have people at school. Like trusting people is bullshit anymore because of a stupid secret ._.**

**ANYWAYS. Here.**

Romano: *in a sexy, red, ruffled, dress* How the fuck did I let you put me in this ._.

Spain: *in a matador outfit* Because you love me C:

Romano: Shut up -_-

Mochi: BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET AND TANGO~

Spain and Romano: *start dancing*

Maple: IN THE MEAN TIME, Prussia has to kiss a guy in this room

Mochi: *kneels on the ground dramatically* WHYYYYYY

Maple: It's fun torturing you ^^

Prussia: Whatevs *walks over to Canada and kisses him*

Canada: *blushes*

Mochi: Okay, that's cute *nosebleed*

Romano and Spain: *stop dancing*

Romano: Can I get out of this now?

All hosts/co-hosts: NO :D

Romano: *smacks head against wall*

Phantom: You get blood on that wall, you clean it ;3

Maple: FRANCE you must kiss Liechtenstein-

France: No problem~

Maple: YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH, SIR. You must kiss Liechtenstein IN THE PRESENCE OF SWITZERLAND 8D

France: 0.0 *gulp*

Snicker: I'll call Liechtenstein~ *starts dialing*

Liechtenstein and Switzerland: *arrives in a matter of minutes*Yes?

Mochi: WE NEED YOU FOR A DAREEE

Switzerland: It doesn't involve Liechtenstein, does it?

Clover: It does~

Phantom: FRANCE, KISS HER

Sapphire: *replaces bullets in Switzerland's gun with rubber bullets*

France: *trembles and kisses her*

Switzerland: NO! *grabs gun and shoots a rubber bullet at France*

France: *jumps away* OWW!

Switzerland: Dammit he didn't die!

Maple: Well, that's all I had for ya. Byee! *hops out window*

All: Bye!

**Thanks again for the dares Maple ^^**

**The next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter of this fanfiction :c**

**I'm sorry but I haven't got the fuel for this one anymore, and I'm working on many other fanfictions now. **

**So don't forget to R&R!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	7. Chapter 7

**HAY GUYS 8D**

**How's everyone's summer been so far~? Mine's been pretty good so far…but getting back on track with this fanfiction…It's over D:**

**But let's have some fun before we have to go C:**

Sapphire: Goodbye my love DX *hugs Lithuania*

Phantom: We have some final dares :o

Snicker: GET 'EM GOING GIRLLL

Sapphire: We're going on a plane ride :O

Phantom: France, you have to imitate the moment when Russia jumped out of the plane yelling "VODKA" AND NO PARACHUTE :D

France: B-But D:

Mochi: Oh don't be a pussy and just do it.

France: Fine ;n;

_~Time skip (after we get back from the plane ride)~_

Clover: I have to say that was pretty good France…

France: *covered in bruises and has ice packs covering body* It hurts…

Sapphire: Okay, next dare is that every nation in here has to kiss at least one other nation and everyone must be kissed once.

England: Do we get a choice of who we kiss?

Phantom: PUH. WE AREN'T THAT MEAN TO NOT GIVE YOU A CHOICE D:

France: I find that hard to believe ;n; *whimpers from pain*

Mochi: Would you like another ice pack, France?

France: Yes please

Mochi: *gives him one*

France: Merci *puts it on arm*

Sapphire: Okay guys go!

Russia: *makes out with China*

Germany: *kisses Italy*

Prussia: *makes out with Canada*

All hosts/co-hosts: YAOI OVERLOAD *collapse and have major nosebleeds*

England: *kisses Japan*

Romano: *makes out with Spain*

France: *French kisses England*

Japan: *kisses America*

Russia: *kisses Lithuania*

Mochi: DONE?

Nations: Yeah.

All hosts/co-hosts: *recovering from nosebleeds*

France: Glad you all enjoyed the show~

Sapphire: Now time to make people feel weird :D

Clones: *walk in*

Sapphire: NOT THAT WEIRD D:

Phantom: TOO LATE. Don't worry nobody is going to have to kiss their clone

Clover and Sapphire: *phew*

Phantom: ON SECOND THOUGHT YOU TWO DO :3

Sapphire: DAMMIT :C

Mochi: Didn't you guys rename them so we don't have to call then "the clones" anymore :o

Sapphire: Oh yeah! Mine is Emerald, Your's is Rice, Clover's is Spade, and Phantom's is Spirit.

Snicker: I see what you did there ;3

Phantom: ANYWAYS, they're here to help us pick out outfits for the nations :D

Sapphire: We already picked some; Italy as Rin, Romano as Len, Japan as Kouga, China as Kagome, Russia as Zero, and Lithuania as Light/Kira

Phantom: Mochi you get Prussia and Germany, Snicker you get America, Clover you get England and Spain, Rice gets Canada, and Spade gets France c:

Mochi: PRUSSIA GET A SOUL COSTUME ON BRO AND GERMANY YOU GET A STEIN COSTUME ON

Rice: Canada, put on a Nekozawa costume :D

Snicker: Put an L costume on *gives America one*

Clover: England, get in an Izaya costume and Spain get into a Natsu costume :o

Spade: France get in a Tamaki costume

Mochi: DONE :O

Phantom: We have one more thing but we'll save it for the end.

Clover: Oh yeah, we have one more person! Welcome Tortie!

Tortie: HAYYYY

Mochi: HAYYYYY

Tortie: First off *gives Mochi chocolate chip cookies* SHARE WITH THE REST OF THE HOSTS :3

All host/co-host: *munch on cookies*

Tortie: Next, Prussia. You're awesome. Here's some beer. BUT you have to pour half of it on yourself and dance to your favorite song in front of Canada C:

Prussia: *takes a sip of beer* Alright and danke! *pours half on self and starts dancing to Mein Gott!*

Canada and Mochi: *watching intensely*

Prussia: *finishes* Can I drink the rest of this?

Tortie: Knock yourself out

Prussia: *chugs the rest of the beer*

Tortie: Next, Canada you're amazing bro. *hugs and gives him fish for Kumajiro* And for America, you have to go vegetarian for a week c:

America: WHAT? WHY DO YOU PEOPLE WANT TO DEPRIVE ME OF MY NESSECITIES D:::

Snicker: IT'S OKAY AMERICA *hugs and calms him down*

Tortie: Okay next, AUSTRIAAAAAAA.

Mochi: *gives him a call* GET YOU FABULOUS BUTT OVER HERE

Austria: *arrives in a matter of seconds* What?

Tortie: I love you! *hugs him and looks up at him* Could you play a song on the piano for me *o*

Austria: *sits at a piano that magically appears and starts playing*

Tortie: *sits next to him on piano bench*

Mochi: Aw :'D

Prussia: Pffft. I'm still way awesomer.

Mochi: Do I need to show you a PruAus doujinshi again c;?

Prussia: N-NO.

All hosts/co-hosts: *listening contently*

Austria: *finishes playing*

Tortie: That's all I have for now, bye-

Mochi: NO. YOU'RE STAYING FOR THE ENDING! And the previous dare submitters are coming back to :D

Crazy, Maple, and Holy: *walk back through portal* We're back :D

Phantom: *turns on Wa Wa World Ondo* DANCE EVERYONE :D

All: *start doing the dance for Wa Wa World Ondo*

_~Time skip (Song ends)~_

Mochi: *sets up camera and runs back to everyone for group picture* SMILE EVERYONE :D

All: *smile and camera goes off*

Mochi: Thanks for they dares and for reading everyone, I'm really grateful ;3

All: BYEEE

**Well, there you have it. THE END. I don't think I'll be doing another one of these but it's possible. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I am really grateful for you guys giving me dares and for reading this fanfiction :D**

**For the last time in this fic,**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears, and I disappear***


End file.
